model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maverick Amaturo
Personality Personality: '''> Rebellious > Confident ' '> Impatient > Dishonest > Sarcastic > Intelligent > Sharp 'Strengths: '> Getting in trouble > Screwing around > Classwork > Swimming 'Weaknesses: '> Confidence that leads to arrogance > Centaurs (afraid of them) > Blue eyes (he loves them on animals) 'Likes: '> Swimming > Being smart > Owls '''Dislikes: > His spells not working > Milk and juice of any kind > Balthazar Maxim 'Fears: '> Being wandless > Being stabbed > Being body-binded Appearance Maverick Amaturo is currently 5 feet and 3 inches and is super tall and lengthy. He has tan skin and crazy black hair. History Before Attending Hogwarts - Maverick's POV "Nah." He shakes his head assuredly. "Story better come out, sooner or later." Raising an eyebrow, he began. "Ok, so I think you know this already but my father is a wizard, and my mum is a Muggle. My dad met my mum in the Muggle world and ended up marrying her and eventually bringing her over to his place. They then had Zeke, who is- well, I mean was my older brother." The boy paused then continued. "Then they had me. My parents were fighting almost ever since they were married about, well, magic." Maverick shakes his head determinedly, he was going to continue this story. "My father did not tell my mother that he was a wizard until after they were married. She was shocked. Then, a while later I went away from the house for a little adventure when I was about ten years old and I ran into some dementors." Maverick racked his brain before continuing, "Dementors are these floating creatures that try to suck out your soul and remove all happiness from you. Well, I ran into some and during that time my father went out searching for me. He's a wizard, after all, he found me quickly. I fell down, a dementor was over me, about to - well, you know. My dad cast a Patronus - his Patronus is a buffalo, who knows why - and the dementors left. My dad brought me home, and my mother began to verbally abuse my dad until, well, she didn't have anything else to say. She left without any of her stuff, she just went. Just before we headed to Hogwarts" Maverick squeezed his eyes shut before whispering, "She wanted me dead. It was almost unbearable to have one magical child and she would not stand for another. It was my fault, I kept screwing up with everything.... you know, at that age we are scatterbrained." The second-year's voice grew stronger as he added, "I even was during the beginning of my first year. I'm maturing though, I think." His forehead wrinkled before he moved on, "So after my mum left my dad went into a serious depression. At least I think when I looked it up in a Muggle book he had all the right symptoms. So anyway, my house in Spain is in the mountains, on the border of France. Zeke and I have a special cave there. We were about to leave to go Hogwarts - it would have been Zeke's 7th year - he disappeared. I headed straight for our cave and peeked my head inside." Maverick sneezed, trying to stall time. This wasn't one of his favorite topics. "Then, I-I saw Zeke use a spell that I will not name. I will not repeat the spell he cast." () He began to shake slowly. "He killed himself. I don't know how, why, well maybe because life was getting difficult or maybe because of me, I don't know, but when I ran over he had the same exact slashes on his chest Laken had when he was in the infirmary from being attacked in the astronomy tower." Maverick took a series of deep breaths and a break. His voice had begun to get raspy. "I had to leave for Hogwarts knowing that my brother just killed himself potentially because of me." First Year At Hogwarts When Maverick first attended Hogwarts, he was a very naive reckless kid who believed he was the greatest one of all. The first few days of his arrival, Ivy Su, a second year Slytherin, put Maverick in check by Petrificus Totalus'ing the young Ravenclaw. Maverick apparently didn't learn his lesson the first time, because in the next few days he picked a fight with Ivy and Balthazar Maxim, another Slytherin second year. Having enough, Ivy dragged Maverick and his friend Max Parker up to Professor Star's office, explaining what went on. It didn't end there. Maverick was introduced to Meryl Webb and Martyn O'Maloney his second day. Being so hot-headed, he picked on Martyn and found himself in trouble with Meryl, who was very protective over his little 'muffin'. Maverick then, through classes and such be-friended Terry Pine. Developing a nice relationship with this anxious fellow, Maverick began to grow attached to his unusual ways. Until one day, Terry attempted to cast an unforgivable on another student, he attempted committing suicide over the astronomy tower. Maverick tried to save him but utterly failed, going over with him. Audrey, the Slytherin first-year Spongify'd the ground, causing his landing to be soft. Things went well for Maverick once he cooled down a bit. People started getting friendly towards him. Calypso Casseo, a second-year Gryffindor allowed Maverick to use her broomstick for a while, and he now respects her immensely. The boy then met Lorenzo Stronghart, Ellis May, and Soufyan who to this day is very close friends with. Maverick spent his summer in Brazil with Lorenzo Stronghart. He just revealed his past to Lorenzo. Maverick is now back at Hogwarts, ready for a second year. Second Year at Hogwarts tbaCategory:Students Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaws Category:Half-bloods Category:Males Category:Class of 2024